<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always An Outcast by IHazFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254909">Always An Outcast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms'>IHazFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandoned and Alone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Confessions, Dimensions, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lampkin Lane, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Myers House, The Town of Benedict Baker, realms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight has always an outcast and was fine with his invisibility. He had friends, but he could never confide in them about the things that bothered him.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Male Reader, Dwight Fairfield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandoned and Alone [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always An Outcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by this piece of art: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432204895486156929/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off of the High School AU created by me and two others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The High School everyone attended was a lot quieter than it normally was. The halls were much cleaner and even though it wasn't his job, you could always find Tapp cleaning up all the paper balls, sticky notes, ripped up homework, and the usual stuff teenagers throw away. There was a reason why he did it and students told him it's not his job to do extra work but he didn't listen. Principal Myers had been lurking around more often than usual and had made sure those hallways stayed clean. </p><p>He's been sitting in the back of classrooms just watching and waiting…for something. It's bad enough to have him breathing down your neck as one tries to listen to Herman Carter talk about chemistry. They have no choice but to stay awake in that class, even though it's hard due to the bright lights making students drowsy or the boring subject that is Chemistry.</p><p>“Do you think Principal Myers is going to be in Science today?” said Dwight as he dropped his binder for the third time. He felt pretty awkward when talking about his father at school. Even though he's used to calling him “Dad”, at school, he feels it's more respectful to refer to them in a more formal way.</p><p>“Possibly...he was in Dad’s class yesterday during fourth.” said Jake, handing Dwight's binder back to him while also abandoning his chocolate bar on the floor.</p><p>(Y/N) smirked at this. He knew that laughing at other people's mistakes wasn't a good thing to do but sometimes he could help it when someone fell down the stairs or failed miserably during Gym. Of course, he's done these things before and never felt embarrassed by it. And if he was, he'd laugh along with everyone else because part of (Y/N) knew it was funny.</p><p>When it came to Dwight Fairfield, however, he tried to make an effort at not laughing. Dwight had terrible anxiety and was constantly nervous about anything and everything. If he wasn't with (Y/N), Jake, and Meg, he'd be alone in a corner, looking like he didn't belong. He's always said he didn't, too. After school and even during, he's quiet. This is surprising to those who meet him and aren't going to Benedict Baker Memorial High School.</p><p>Many meet him while he's working at Pizza What! and are shocked to learn about his quietness and loneliness. His friends, and only three friends, constantly remind him that he's not alone. But he is.</p><p>“We better get going then. I can't be late again or Mom is going to ground me again.” said Meg walking down the hall with a little bounce. </p><p>"I'm glad that I'm not the son of a teacher, to be honest" (Y/N) said, walking in between Jake and Dwight.</p><p>Even though six of the students at Benedict Baker's were children of a teacher, they didn't get special privileges since it gives them an actual reason to do their homework and not miss classes (Nea didn't really care).</p><p>Dwight was the son of Michael Myers, who was the principal. How he managed that role, no one knows, as he cannot speak, or chooses not to.</p><p>Meg was the daughter of Anna Ankudinova. She was the vice principal and terrifying to be alone with as Anna could throw a hatchet at your head.</p><p>Finally, Jake was the son of Evan MacMillan, who taught Home Ec. He stops students sneaking out of his class by placing his bear traps by any escape route.</p><p>Dwight was wrong; the only teacher in the room when they entered was Mr. Carter, scribbling the lesson plan on the whiteboard. Everyone was prepared to listen to Mr. Carter drone on about balancing incredibly difficult chemical equations. Jake nor Dwight attempted to follow what he was saying today. He started doodling in the corner of his paper while Jake played around with his wrench. This is one reason why Meg had to constantly tutor them and help them with notes. </p><p>Actually, it was (Y/N) who tutored Dwight and has developed an admiration for the nervous boy. He was just <em>innocent</em>. He didn't deserve the bullying from David King and Ace Visconti, or any of the popular groups.</p><p>Meg is still popular and it annoys some people that she hangs out with and is best friends with people who were better off without her. She used to be friends with David, because they're both athletes, but ever since she defended Dwight from getting bullied, she wanted nothing to do with "Chad" anymore.</p><p>There was the benefit of being able to sit in the back of the class. They could do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed quiet. Occasionally Jake would accidentally take one of the legs off of his desk while messing around with his tools. Meg scoffed every time he did that. Nothing could annoy her more than someone making a lot of noise while she was trying to take notes.</p><p>(Y/N) thought Jake was an idiot but liked him anyway.</p><p>He looked forward and to the left left and saw, once again, Quentin was fast asleep with his pen in hand. The only thing he managed to write down was C3H8 + O and something that looked like a four but could have also been a nine. </p><p>“Quentin” Meg whispered, tapping his shoulder.</p><p>He didn't respond. </p><p>“Quentin!” said Meg again, a little louder shaking him slightly. </p><p>Mr. Carter looked around to the back of the room and narrowed his eyes at the students sitting there. </p><p>“Thomas! Stop talking! Smith! SMITH! Wake up and pay attention! Park, do NOT break my tables. (L/N), stop staring at Park, and Fairfield...try to take notes once in your life. It won't kill you.” he shouted, startling the rest of the class into scribbling notes on their paper. </p><p>Sighing, Dwight flipped back to the front of his notebook (which was a mixture of doodles, attempted notes, and Meg and (Y/N)'s handwriting) and started to write. </p><p>Surprisingly, they made it through the entire class doing work, until the very end. The bright lights made (Y/N)'s head hurt more than usual. His pencil rolled off the desk and fell to the floor when he rubbed his forehead.</p><p>(Y/N) reached down to pick it up. On his way to returning to his normal sitting position, he heard Dwight sigh. (Y/N) couldn't figure out the emotion behind the sigh. His eyes automatically fell to Dwight's notes. There were only a few lines of actual Science while the remainder was filled with drawings and sentences that definitely weren't related to the subject.</p><p>Dwight probably saw (Y/N) in his peripheral vision, he couldn't tell, and flipped to a different page and quickly copied down what Mr. Carter had just written.</p><p>No student paid attention to the answers of problems and went back to what they were doing. Meg facepalms and started to talk to herself very silently so no one else could hear.</p><p>Mr. Carter had no more patience at that point since (Y/N) started tapping on his desk, someone else was texting, and Jake was busy planning out his schedule for after school. Everyone knew to not upset Mr. MacMillan since he would basically attack them if you did something wrong, but Carter is scary when he's upset. </p><p>“DETENTION QUENTIN SMITH!” he roared. </p><p>“What about No One Escapes Death? Huh? Oh…” he jerked up and his hat fell off. </p><p>“You too, Jake Park!”</p>
<hr/><p>“That wasn't fair!” Meg complained once they were out of the classroom. It was obvious she had a crush on Quentin as she talked about him a lot to Dwight (who usually got mad when she did) and tried to get him out of trouble as often as she could. </p><p>“Wasn't fair? Quentin spends half of the day sleeping! How can you like him? He doesn't even brush his hair!”</p><p>(Y/N) could understand where Meg was coming from as he's seen Dwight get unfair detentions, usually for his anxiety. (Y/N) didn't really know how he felt but didn't express his disappointment in the teachers as he didn't want others to assume things about him. He hated assumptions.</p><p>Jake started to argue with her about Quentin and Dwight was called to his father's office, for some reason. Meg eventually got so irritated at him, she threw her backpack at him and left for the courtyard. </p><p>"At this point, she's going to think you have a crush on her." (Y/N) said, picking up Meg's backpack.</p><p>"I don't know what she sees in him.  Also, you of all people should know I don't have a crush on Meg." Jake said, glaring at (Y/N), taking a bite out of a new chocolate bar.</p><p>Jake was gay and was dating someone who went to the other high school in the town. (Y/N) has met him and doesn't really have an opinion on him.</p><p>(Y/N) rolled his eyes, taking the backpack to his fourth period Home Ec class. Students in their grade either had one of three things during this period on a B day; Home Ec (The only class Jake will always stay in), Math (Dwight, who was with his dad), or a free period (where Meg spends the hour on the track field, avoiding Mr. Thompson half the time). </p>
<hr/><p>The bell rang at the end of the day and students rushed to their lockers so they could get out of the school as quickly as possible.</p><p>(Y/N) returned Meg's backpack in the hall and went to look for Dwight and Jake.</p><p>He found Jake, smirking, as he left his fifth block History.</p><p>"He was paranoid I kept staring at him" Jake said, before (Y/N) had the chance to ask, "You know the way he's obsessed with current news"</p><p>"Be thankful it isn't Halloween or else he'd be even more paranoid, stabbing everyone with a fake knife and wearing the stupid mask"  (Y/N) responded.</p><p>"Are you looking for Dwight?" (Y/N) nodded, "He's out in the courtyard. Didn't seem too happy."</p><p>(Y/N) ignored Jake's goodbye and went to look for his friend. He wanted to shout so badly at the students who stopped in the middle of the halls to talk. <em>At least move to the side</em>.</p><p>He spotted Dwight, sitting alone, under a tree already in his Pizza What! uniform for that night's shift. It was strange as Dwight's shift wasn't until 10 PM, as it normally was. He looked depressed, a drastic change in his mood from earlier in the day.</p><p>"Hey Dwight. You left quickly" (Y/N) sat comfortably in the grass across from his friend.</p><p>"I wanted to get out of there" he responded, his arms twitching a little.</p><p>"Why? Your last block is one of your favorites. You tell me every B day!"</p><p>He shakes his head, "It's not that. It's...not something I talk about"</p><p>"Are you okay?" (Y/N) asked, pulling himself forward to be closer to Dwight. </p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>. Why do you ask?" he responds, ripping up pieces of grass. </p><p>(Y/N) looks at him with a confused expression. Dwight continued nodding at the various "are you okay?" questions, even though it was a complete lie. No. He was not okay. It didn't have to do with school but personal reasons. People. <em>Person</em>.</p><p>After awhile, (Y/N) said, "No. You're not. I can see it in your expression. You're never like this"</p><p>"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. It's nothing you should concern yourself with. And besides, you don't know how I am outside school...How I am when people aren't around..." Dwight trailed off, glancing at the students still filing out of the school.</p><p>Dwight straightened himself up and made a very awkward attempt at a stretch, which was a failure and faked. The sleeves on his jacket slid down to his elbow. </p><p>
  <em> Shit!  </em>
</p><p>Dwight preferred to wear his white button up shirts but David King always wanted to dump cranberry juice on them so he stopped wearing them. He switched between business casual and casual clothing. </p><p>His hoodie was blueish-grey, had the Pizza What! logo on the back, and was a little too big for him. He had it open as it was too warm to zip it up but cool enough to keep it on. </p><p>Dwight quickly pulled them back to his hands.</p><p>That didn't stop (Y/N) from rolling up his sleeves to reveal the pastel bandages along his arm. He shut his eyes like he was going to cry and the expression turned to guilt. There was something about the bandages and bruises that was off to (Y/N). They were off in places and looked like they were forced and with some of them seemed to have been struggling involved.</p><p><em> He didn't do this.  </em>(Y/N) thought.</p><p>"Who did it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Dwight's arms, which were covered again. </p><p><em> He can't know. No one can know.  </em>Dwight yelled at himself. </p><p>"It doesn't matter. Why do you care at all!?" </p><p>The tears started forming behind Dwight's glasses and he tried to hide them by blinking a few times, as if the sun was too bright. They were in the shade of the tree so this wasn't going to fool (Y/N) </p><p>"Why do I care? Because I like you. I consider you my friend, even if we are different," (Y/N) gets up, prepared to leave, "I need to get home to start on my homework so I'll see you later"</p><p>"Wait, don't..." but (Y/N) was already gone, "Go..."</p><p>Dwight sat there still very surprised at her choice to leave. He didn't mean to offend him, if that's what he did, in any way. He was just confused and a little angry that he tried to know his secret. It wasn't just his secret either. </p><p>He kept it to himself as it would just affect him if people knew. He couldn't risk the consequences. He cared too much. He cared too much about the person involved and cared too much about (Y/N) to have him worry about it. </p>
<hr/><p>He was angry.</p><p>He was angry that someone was hurting Dwight and he didn't trust (Y/N) enough to tell him what was going on. It hurt to feel distrusted. Had he done something to make Dwight think this way about him? </p><p>(Y/N) began to think of all the possibilities on where he could have went wrong. He might have broken a promise. He's sure he hasn't because he never made promises he couldn't keep. He could have said something to offend Dwight. Yes...that could be it. Dwight was often quiet when he was in uncomfortable situations. </p><p><em>Then why the </em>hell<em> did he not say anything?</em></p><p>The school would say that worrying about a friend's personal life isn't important and that finishing homework and keeping your grades up was. </p><p>"<em>Given our inclination to hear what we hope to hear, it is exceptionally simple for individuals in strife to misconstrue one another. Correspondence is as of now prone to be stressed, and individuals will frequently need to conceal reality somewhat. In this way the potential for misperception and misconception is high, which can make peace making or goals increasingly troublesome.</em>"</p><p>Reading about current news and how it related to the past didn't help (Y/N)'s anger. Dwight could have tried to say something about what was going on in his own way but (Y/N), Jake, and Meg only heard and interpreted it to be something they wanted rather than what it was. It did- <em>is </em>making him stressed, thinking of what it could be and why. Thinking about it definitely made reading the passages they had to much more difficult. </p><p>He had to know. </p><p>He quickly grabbed a few school books and a notebook and shoved it into his backpack. Swinging it over his shoulder, he rushed out of the room. </p><p>"I'm going to go tutor..." he tried to think of a person other than Dwight, because he knew he was spending too much time with him.</p><p>"Just be back to get a decent amount of sleep" his mother said, smiling and nodding towards (Y/N). </p><p>(Y/N) sighed in relief. He was grateful his parents were okay with him staying out late as it never affected his grades. </p><p>During his walk, he was frantically thinking of anything he could say. He wanted to approach it the right way and didn't want to push Dwight away, as it seemed they were slipping apart. The friendship seemed to be falling away from (Y/N) and it was based on one interaction. It's possible that it was still holding together but only by the frail anchor at sea. </p><p>After all, if it might break if Dwight thought (Y/N) was trying to get into his business. Yes, he was. But it was to protect his friend. </p><p>His walking pace speed up, he could've been jogging and he reached Lampkin Lane. He hesitated when he saw the street. He's made it this far and there was was no choice but to move forward. Forward to who knows what. The outcome can be just as damaging as the approach.</p><p>As (Y/N) stepped onto the sidewalk across The Myers House, he feel the temperature change in seconds. The cool air that surrounded the street was unnatural and strange compared to the rest of the town. Well, the Ormond Resort and Léry's Memorial Institute had snow and cold winter temperatures next to parts of down that looked like spring. But the air on Lampkin Lane felt restricting and made (Y/N) feel trapped within the boundaries. Maybe he was and couldn't escape until he completed his goal. Or at least, attempted. </p><p>He approached the white and blue house with the Halloween item glowing on the front porch. No car was parked in front, like there always was, but anyone could see the difference between the coloring of this house and the ones that were built on Evergreen Street (Evergreen Street and Lampkin Lane were separated by a park and still visible from where (Y/N) stood). Each bush was cut perfectly and (Y/N) thought this was a choice The Entity made when it brought this version of The Myers House to the Town of Benedict Baker. One detail that was brought over was the crack in the wood on the window sill from when Michael had broke it to try to get to Laurie. </p><p>(Y/N) didn't want to explore the history of the house and only cared for one person within. Now. Currently. Not in the past. And possibly <em>in his future</em>. </p><p>No. That wouldn't be possible. Besides, that's not how (Y/N) should be thinking about his best friend. Knowing the people in the town, it wouldn't be possible anyways. He wasn't about to give people who were already so easily angered, something to make them explode and attack. </p><p>But he only cared about Dwight as a friend, yes. That was it. He felt compassion and a <em>brotherly </em>connection to him. He wanted to protect him as a brother. </p><p>What was with these sudden thoughts about how he cared about Dwight? </p><p>(Y/N) knocked on the door, trying to ignore the creaking of the wood beneath his feet. He waited. No one answered for a good few minutes. He turned around to leave but stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the warm breathing down his neck. </p><p>Spinning around, (Y/N) saw the white face of Michael Myers. Or the white mask he wore over his face. </p><p>"Hello Principal Myers. I planned to meet Dwight around now for our usual sessions" he said, trying not to shake. </p><p>It was difficult because the only way one could see the emotions Michael felt was by his eyes. And no one wanted to stare into the cold dark eyes. (Y/N) couldn't see how Michael was feeling but Michael could definitely see how (Y/N) was. A master of deception cannot be fooled. </p><p>Michael's breathing became louder, that must've been his response, realized (Y/N) couldn't understand him, and nodded, letting him in. </p><p>As he didn't want to remain in Michael's presence for longer than he needed to, (Y/N) quickly walked up the stairs, turned, and found the door that lead to Dwight's room. </p><p>He knocked. </p><p>No answer. </p><p>He knocked again. </p><p>"Dwight"</p><p>Again, no answer.</p><p>"Dwight Fairfield, I am opening this door whether you like it or not because I want to talk"</p><p>(Y/N) turned the door handle and went inside. Dwight looked at him. It seemed he had been crying as he wiped his face and our his glasses back on. </p><p>"What?" Dwight chocked out, anger present in his voice.</p><p>"I-" (Y/N) started, a little hurt at Dwight's rudeness, "Alright. We'll start simple. How are you and are you okay?"</p><p>Dwight nodded.</p><p>"I am fine. I'm perfectly okay. Nothing is...wrong" he didn't look at (Y/N)</p><p>"I didn't lie to my mother just for you to lie to me."</p><p>(Y/N) sat in the chair at Dwight's desk and observed his friend, who still refused to look at him. </p><p>He was sitting on his bed, his hands in his lap and he was resisting the urge to bite his finger nails. It was a bad habit as a result of his anxiety. He was trying to clear his voice so he sounded more stable and not like he had just been under water for longer than he should have. The little movements was enough for (Y/N) to see that Dwight wanted to speak but couldn't. </p><p>His dark hair fell over his glasses as Dwight tilted his head down to look at his hands. The innocence of the boy was showing. (Y/N) desperately wanted to rush over to his side and hug him tightly. But it wasn't his place to do that. </p><p>"Michael" he said, struggling to speak.</p><p>"What?" (Y/N) couldn't keep his gaze off of Dwight. </p><p>"It's been Michael" Dwight repeated the name.</p><p>It makes sense, which makes (Y/N) angrier than he was before. It shouldn't make sense but it <em>does</em>. Dwight's anxiety...His hesitancy to allow people to touch him (platonically). All of it. He respects and loves his father, hates what he does, but too intimidated to say anything. </p><p>(Y/N) began to shake and had to clutch onto his backpack straps to stop it from showing.</p><p>"H-how long" (Y/N) choked out. He couldn't hide his frustration in his voice. </p><p>Dwight still doesn't look away from hands. He shakes his head as a way to both stop himself from speaking and the want to do so. He doesn't try to hide his tears anymore. </p><p>"All...all my life. As a child and even now."</p><p>How could no one have realized? How could nobody see that Dwight was in pain and rescue him from the monster that is Michael Myers? </p><p>But (Y/N) didn't see. He didn't realize what was beneath the skin. He allowed himself to be blinded into thinking Dwight was fine and his anxiety came from stress, a poor background, and the constant bullying he got. What made him feel worse was he never offered to help his friend. Never. (Y/N) never helped him destress or stand up to those who hated him. </p><p>"I don't blame my father...You know how The Author and the Entity operate this world. They cannot kill anyone as to keep the peace in this stupid town. The others impulse to harm is low, almost non existent. But my father is different. Of course, he cannot kill but he can still hurt others. But he doesn't choose anyone but me to torment" he says, his glasses fogging from his crying. </p><p>"You've chosen to stay silent. Why?" (Y/N) had to ask. </p><p>"Because I care about him. I don't want to be left alone. He's all I have"</p><p>
  <em>You're defending his actions but you're still scared.</em>
</p><p>As much as he wanted to stop asking Dwight questions and get him help, he couldn't help but continued. </p><p>"It's only gotten worse now. The problem with being in High School is everyone expects you to start having crushes on whoever and getting a girlfriend and doing everything together. During freshman year, that didn't happen. Not because of lack of trying, but it just wasn't what I wanted. There was no one I could relate to. There was no one who was like me. Well, except Jake but he's always been a little weird. It was because of Jake that I thought 'maybe what I was feeling wasn't bad or strange'. I ended up acting upon my feelings. I was in a relationship. I was happier than I had been in a while.</p><p>But I felt guilty. Something about it felt wrong. I didn't like sneaking around or keeping secrets from my father. He was going to find out eventually and it would be better if he heard it from me rather than some idiot trying to ruin my life. I ended up going to him one night and telling him that I was gay. I didn't know what I should've expected. To this day, I don't know if he's supportive or hates that I'm his child. He just sat there, staring. At me or the wall, could have been either. Since I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him, I tried to leave. He didn't want that. </p><p>He grabbed my wrist. At first, I thought he just wanted my attention. I gave him my attention, but he didn't let go. His hand tightened and it began to hurt. I tried to leave, he didn't let go. He pulled me closer. The pain continued.  The abuse continued. Eventually, I ended up on the floor, covered in my own blood. I really thought he was going to kill me. He can't hurt me with a knife or strangle me to death but I thought I could've bled out there. He's left many scars, bruises, and cuts. I've learned to take care of myself because of it. Nothing Claudette could do but it's something. I can't lose him"</p><p>(Y/N) is not normally emotional, or he doesn't normally show it. Now, he was struggling to keep everything in. Dwight, on the other hand, was a mess. He took off his glasses and set them on his bedside table. (Y/N) got up and sat next to Dwight. </p><p>"Listen to me, I will get you out of here." </p><p>And at last, he nods, "Okay. I have one more thing, though"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you like me?"</p><p>(Y/N) hesitates, "I don't understand"</p><p>"<em>Do you like me?</em>"</p><p>(Y/N) doesn't answer by words but by wrapping his arms around his friend. </p><p>"Of course I do"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be writing for every character so patience children of the Entity but feel free to request certain stories (all /Reader) for certain characters and certain perks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>